


dreams like honey

by Pomodoridori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Masturbation, i might actually change this so it's in the original works category so no one stumbles on this ???, idk yet. but like. its literally just DA masturbating so. uh......, implied orgy but like... in a dream so???, slight humiliation kink?? maybe??, yo this is extremely explicit and i am almost embarrassed to put this in the stormhawks fandom tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomodoridori/pseuds/Pomodoridori
Summary: dark ace has a fun time by himself :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	dreams like honey

Early morning sunlight filtered through the window of the Dark Ace’s room, falling across the bed and (as it happened), directly onto the Dark Ace’s face. He scowled, turned his face aside, away from the sun. But he couldn’t escape the light. He groaned, and stretched, and rubbed at his eyes a few times.

 _I wanna sleep more_ , he thought groggily. He glared at the sunlight pouring into the window, deciding whether or not to get out of bed to pull down the blinds.

Then he noticed the warmth pooling in his lower belly, the slow thrum of desire, and how his boxers were feeling tight. He sighed, considering. _Should I jack off now or later?_ He had the day off, so he didn't have to worry about being called in, unless there was some awful emergency...Ace yawned. Either way, he was gonna have to get up and close the blinds.

Catlike, he stretched and sat up. Then hopped out of bed, took three steps, and pulled the blinds shut. The light level in the room lowered drastically, though the blinds were still bright and glowing from the early morning sun. He made his way back to bed and ensconced himself in the blankets again. _I'm so sleepy_..., he thought. Absentmindedly, he rubbed at the side of his dick through his boxers. It felt nice, in a dull kind of way, but he was _so_ drowsy...Ace closed his eyes and turned over on one side. His dick throbbed a little, in a way that made him want to take himself in hand and go at it slowly, building at the low heat in his belly until it was a roaring, gasping inferno...but no. Ace wanted sleep even more. _I'll have time for that later,_ he thought.

Ace plumped the pillow beneath his head, and settled into the bed a little deeper. Soon, he was drifting, only halfway aware of the sound of birds outside and the gentle scraping noise the blinds made on the windowsill as they were rocked to and fro by the wind. There was a buzzing noise that would come and go in drifts. Ace knew it was from the training grounds, where pilots were practicing aerial maneuvers and racing each other. He was the best of them, of course. Ace smiled to himself. _Oh yes,_ he thought, _I am better than all of them_. _I am better than all of them, and they watch my every move, wishing they could be me. They_ worship _me._

Sleep took him. His thoughts were cottony, in that way half-awake dreams have, and his body movements were clumsy, jerking, slow. He was in a bath house, waist deep in warm gentle water, and hands were stroking up and down his body. The light was murky. Far off there were lamps shining from little nooks in the wall. Someone was pressed up against his back, putting their mouth to the back of his neck and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. There was another set of hands: rougher, grabbing him with strong fingers and shoving into his skin, squishing his ass and pinching his nipples and pulling at the fat on his belly hard enough to bruise.

_Go lower_ , Ace wanted to say, but the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth. His limbs were heavy, unable to do anything but press himself harder into the hands that were touching him, arching his back and squirming and spreading his legs, hoping they would get the message and finally touch his dick, his balls, his taint.

The hands ignored him. There were still words being whispered in his ear, but they were possessive, heavy, jealous. The hands were grabbing at him harder now, at his thighs and his belly and sometimes cupping at his balls to give them a squeeze. Ace groaned. His dick was hard, leaking against his stomach. _Please_ , he tried to say, _please touch me there._ But no sounds came out.

Suddenly there was a mouth pressing into his lips, a tongue licking at the corners and pushing its way in past his teeth. Ace opened his mouth eagerly, let them take it, pushing his erection into their steel-hard thigh and rubbing. Somebody's teeth caught on his lip, and the rusty taste of blood bloomed across his tongue. Ace was lost in it, the slow painful pull of his broken lip in the kiss, the pulses of dull, fervent hot pleasure from his groin. _More,_ he thought greedily, drunkenly. _I need more, fuck._

And then there was a mouth wrapped around the head of his dick, hot and wet and velvet smooth, and he was squirming and moaning and gasping as a tongue ran up and down his glans. The hands forced his legs further apart now, demanding, the voice whispering, _oh, you're the perfect little whore, aren't you_? Something wet, a tongue maybe, licking past the shell of his ear. And then suddenly the mouth on his cock opened wide and swallowed him down, until the head of his dick hit the back of a throat.

Ace threw back his head and _screamed_ \--

Only to wake up, hands twisted in the sheets, panting and flushed. His dick was hard and leaking, straining his boxers obscenely.

"Fuuuck," he groaned, and rolled over to shuffle through the drawer in his bedside table. With clumsy, eager, shaky hands he squirted a generous amount of lube into his right palm and then turned to rub it on his dick.

_Gods,_ he was so worked up. Just putting lube on his cock made him squirm and twitch eagerly. More precum spurted out, and he rubbed it firmly into the head of his dick with his thumb, making little circles around his slit. His other hand traveled down to cup his balls, which were already drawn up and felt like they were full of hot molten lead. His hips twitched forward, but Ace held himself back a little. He wanted to prolong this feeling of desire, the heat between his legs, the fat pulse of blood in his cock.

He began to glide his hand up and down, squeezing. It felt like fire-- _good_ fire, hot and heady and almost too much. He kept going, and occasionally his self-control slipped and his hips would jerk, shoving his cock into his fist hard and fast a few times before he caught himself, slowed down, held himself back. He was panting now, just on the edge of it, and the effort of trying to keep himself grounded and in control leaving him trembling and shaking.

It did not take much longer for him to finish. A couple of strokes, each a little faster, a little rougher than the next-- and then he was cumming hard, moaning and pumping his hips in time with the pulses in his cock. He went blissfully, completely limp, collapsing back onto the bed. After getting his breath back, he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. Lazily, he considered his options for the day, and then he smirked.

_I'm gonna go do some aerial stunts. Show those idiots at the training field what a_ real _pilot looks like._ And then, maybe... maybe he'd bring one of them back to bed.


End file.
